On the Run Again, To Save the World
by Zammie Luv
Summary: Sequel to Always on the Run! Blackthorne is back and time for another mission but will the COC tear them apart? Sorry I stink at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**I got TONS of reviews for the sequel so here is the fist chapter, enjoy!!!**

I ran downstairs so excitedly I was bouncing with joy. It was four days before the first day of the new school year and Blackthorne is coming back to Gallagher. I saw a white hummer limo pull up to the front gates. Just like Zach. Then I saw Zach step out of the car with a light green shirt and white shorts with black shades. He flashed a smirk at me and took of his shades. I ran toward him and jumped into his arms. He lifted me up and kissed me and asked, "Miss me?". "So much," I answered. "I missed you so much," he added and kissed me again. Then I saw Jonas, Grant, and Daniel get out behind him. They each gave me a hug and Grant asked, "Is Bex here yet?". I shook my head and we waited for them to show. I sat in Zach's lap and asked, "So how was New Mexico?" "It was nice and very hot. I just wish you could have come," he answered. "Me too," I said just as we saw three limos pull up. Liz stepped out of the first one and ran to hug me. Then she walked over to Jonas nd he kissed her cheek. The second one was bigger than the other two with an American flag sticking out of the top. Macey stepped out looking beautiful as usual in her new combat boots. She walked toward me fashionably and hugged me and then pulled Daniel in for a kiss. Then Bex stepped out of the third limo and ran at full speed in my direction. But she wasn't running to me, she was running to Grant. He gave her a big hug and then I said, "I guess I come second now," sarcasm dripping from my voice. She ran over and gave me a big squeeze. We went to the library and sat by the fireplace to talk until everyone got back. Because there was no one else in the library I plugged my iPod into a speaker. I put on Tik Tok by Kesha and everyone started to dance. Then Zach stood up and pulled me into a waltz. "You are such a dork," I said to him. "I know, but you love it," he answered. I giggled and added, "I do, I do."

**It is super short and kinda boring but I wanted to put it up so you all knew that there is a sequel!!! The next chapter will (hopefully) be better so review!!! 10 reviews = New chapter!!!**


	2. Going On A Mission

So after we were done dancing we walked into the grand hall to watch everyone arrive. Soon the hall was flooded with

people hugging and talking. Zach smiled and said, "Just like Blackthorne, well, except lower voices.". I smiled at him and I

saw his face sadden. "Whats wrong?" I asked. As soon as he looked at me he snapped out of it. "Oh nothing, I just kinda

miss Blackthorne," he said but he perked up and pulled me in for a kiss. I gave a kiss and then hugged him. We walked to

the dining hall for some lunch. I wasn't so hungry so I just picked at my burrito. Zach didn't look hungry either, he kept

stabbing it with his fork. "What, your not hungry?" I asked peering at him. "Not really, and I'm kinda sick of Mexican food

from my vacation," he answered looking weirdly at the burrito. I smiled and kissed him but Mr. Solomon came and

whacked Zach in the back of the head. "Mr. Goode," he paused and then looked at me. His expression lightened and he

finished, "And Miss Morgan. I need you both in Headmistress Morgan's office in 5 minutes," he just walked away giving

Zach a glare. Zach mumbled something under his breath and Mr. Solomon yelled, "I heard that!". "You were supposed

to!" Zach called back. I just giggled and leaned into Zach's shoulder. Zach smirked and kissed me on the head. He took a

sip of his coke and said, "I'm done," and turned to me. "Goode 'cause so am I," I answered and we walked up to my

mom's office. "Hello you two," my mom said and gave us each a hug. "Its nice to see you again Miss Morgan," Zach said

trying to charm her. And it worked. "You too Zach," she answered smiling, "Why don't you two take a seat," she gestured

us to the chairs. We sat down and Zach grabbed my hand. "Well, first things first, you two have been selected by the

CIA to go on a mission to stop an attack by the COC," my mom started. "You will be sent to Florida and here are your

covers," she handed us two folders. I opened mine and it read:

Name: Cameron Sentell

Hobbies: Volleyball, singing, dancing.

Boyfriend: Zachary Dester

***

Zach's cover read:

Name: Zachary Dester

Hobbies: Dancing, Softball, hanging out with his girlfriend

Girlfriend: Cameron Sentell

***

"Why did they pick us?" I asked. "Well, they needed teen agents and asked for the best we had," she answered. "Aw

we're special," Zach whispered in my ear. "Yes you are. Now your mission is to follow them and find their hideout. They

have a bomb that is so powerful that can blow up the entireU.S. It is your job to disable and destroy it. You will leave

tomorrow at 7:00 o' clock sharp. So be ready, downstairs

waiting at the gates," she finished and sent us off. I walked out and Zach smirked, "Aren't you excited?" I nodded and I

went off to my room. "So, what happened?" Bex asked eagerly. I told them the whole story and then Macey ran to the

closets, "Florida! I know exactly what your gonna wear!" She exclaimed excitedly. We all laughed and went off to bed.

**Sorry It took so long!! Please review!!! 10 reviews = next chapter!!!**


	3. Ready To Go

**Sorry it took so long!!! LOTS of sports****!!! Hope you enjoy!!!**

I opened my eyes to a loud beeping. I threw my hand out and smacked the snooze button on the clock. As soon as I

stood up my head started to spin with remembrance. I was zoning out when an outfit was thrown in my face. I put on a

pink and green striped tank with a ruffled front and some gray shorts. Then Macey yanked me into the bathroom to

straighten my hair. Then she put on some gray eye shadow and black mascara. She rubbed on red lipstick and said, "Ok,

your done.". She shoved me out the door and I put on some silver strappy heels. They all gave me hugs and said their

goodbyes. "I'm gonna miss you guys too. Bye," I answered, slipped on a silk jacket, rubbed on some clear lip gloss, and

walked out the door. I walked downstairs and was met by Zach at the gates. He smirked and said, "You look nice," he

wrapped his arms around me. He was wearing a blue Volcom t-shirt and black jeans. And his hair was messed up in all

the right places. "You too," I replied and pressed my lips to his. "Ah hem. Are you done? Let's go," Mr. Solomon said and

led us out to the limo. We hopped in and I leaned into Zach's chest. "What's wrong Gallagher girl?" he asked. "Oh

nothing, just nervous," I said and he kissed my head. Then the limo stopped and doors flung open. "Goodbye, you will

meet with the director of the CIA when you get off the plane," Mr. Solomon said and waved us off. We walked into the

airport and got our tickets. We finally got in the plane and the lady came to take our drink orders. She brought us our

drinks. "Can I get you anything else?" the stewardess asked Zach. "No I'm fine," he replied. "Are you sure?" the

stewardess said again, obviously flirting with him. "No really, I'm fine," Zach said, a little more impatient this time. "Are y-"

she started but I cut her off. "He said he's fine alright!" I yelled at her. She rolled her eyes an walked away. Zach laughed

and kissed me on the cheek. "You know I only live for you, Gallagher girl," he whispered in my ear. "I know," I said back.

The stewardess was walking around handing out peanuts but the lady just walked right past us. "Oh. I see how it is,"

Zach said and stood up. He walked up to her and grabbed a handful of the bags of peanuts. "Thank you very much," he

said mockingly and kissed me right in front of her. "Give me the peanuts back," she said and reached our for them but he

swiftly dodged her hand and threw them in my lap. She reached for them again and I said, "Fine, you can have them," I

took the handful and threw them to her and they hit her right in the face. Zach and I started cracking up. The stewardess

balled her fists angrily and stomped away. We kept laughing until another stewardess came over and asked us if we

would like another drink. The stewardess' name was Janice "Yes, please, I'd like a coke," I answered. "I'll have the same,

thanks," Zach added. Janice nodded, "Your drinks will be here in 5 minutes," she said. I lifted my arm up to fix my hair and

she flinched, "2 minutes," she squeaked and ran off. In 2 minutes and 42 seconds Janice brought us our drinks. She set

them on the tray and scuttled quickly down the isle. I took a sip of my coke and leaned on Zach. He smirked and pulled

me closer. I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep. After about 1 hour the driver announced, "Passengers, we have arrived

in Tallahassee, Florida," Zach squeezed my hand, "And next time, don't harass the stewardess'," the pilot finished. We

laughed and got ready to get off.

**Please review!!! And please give suggestions on what should happen next!!! 10 reviews = next chapter!!!**


	4. Unexpected

**Sorry it took so long!!! Busy with LOTS of sports and homework!!! Hope you like it!!!**

It took 20 minutes to receive our luggage and then we saw the director. "Hello Mr. Director," I said with a smile. "Hello,

Zachary, Cameron," he smiled halfheartedly. He gestured towards the blue van and we all got in. I sat down and the

director said, "I'll show you to your hotel. And you guys should probably get some rest. I need you two down in the lobby

at 9:00 am tomorrow. I will explain your mission then," he finished. It took 26 minutes and 41 seconds to get to the

hotel. I walked into the room and waved goodbye to Zach. He kissed me on the cheek and walked into his room next

door. I closed the door to my room and put on some sweats with a loose blue tee. I laid down on the bed and

collasped. . .

***

I was in the classroom sitting at a desk when Mr. Herter asked, "Can anyone define manipulation?" Zach flung his hand

up in the air with his signature wave. "Anyone, no one?" Mr. Herter asked again. "Um, hello? Zach knows," I said trying

to make it seem obvious. "Who?" he answered. "Uh, you know, Zach, Zachary Goode," I said gesturing to Zach. "There

has never been a Zachary Goode in this class, or any class here for that matter," he said like I was crazy. I turned and

looked at Zach weirdly and he frowned sadly. Then suddenly he turned to ash and fell to the carpet. I yelped and ran

towards the desk he was sitting at. I knelt down and put my hands in the pile of ash, but the pile seemed to be getting

bigger and bigger. I turned around, "Wha, wha, what's happening?" I stopped and searched the room with my eyes. The

whole class was . . . gone. "Wha, wha," I stopped again as I saw the ash started to evaporate into dark smoke. The

smoke clouded at the top of the room. I started choking and coughing as I ran towards the door. I shook the knob but

the door wouldn't budge. "No, no, n-" I started to say but I was engulfed by coughing and I fell to the floor gasping. I

opened my eyes still gasping. Tears were in my eyes but I didn't know why. I fell off the bed and onto the floor trying to

catch my breath. I heard clicking and then the door opened. Zach stared down at me with worried eyes. He knelt down

and grabbed my hand to help me up. Zach sat me on the bed and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I took a sip

and my coughing calmed as the cool water rushed down my throat. Zach sat next to me and I explained the dream. He

pursed his lips and sighed, "Well I'm sure it means nothing, are you ok now?" he asked. I nodded, "Ok, I'll let you get

ready and then you just come and knock on my door," he finished and hugged me. He stepped of the room gracefully

with his signature "too cool to try" posture. I giggled and took a shower. I put on a light brown Hollister Tee and some

brown skinny jeans. As soon as I was ready I walked down to Zach's room. I knocked on the door and he didn't answer.

I put my ear to the door and couldn't here anything. I busted open the door taking on 3 guys at once. There was 6 guys

on the floor knocked out by Zach. I ran to his aid and started using every move I'd ever learned. We got them all down

but 9 more guys came out of nowhere. We held up for 4 minutes but Zach got kicked in the shin and I heard a snap. He

fell and I lost my focus. Then I got kicked in the side and it all went black. . .

**Did you like it?!!! 10 reviews = next chapter!!!**


	5. Suprise, suprise

**Sorry it took so long!!! Left you hanging there, didn't i? Hope you like it!!!**

I woke up in a stone room pushed up against a cold stone wall. I turned my head and looked at Zach and his emerald

eyes were almost closed but he got a spark when I looked. He pulled me into his arms. I lifted my arm to feel my sore

neck and felt the necklace I was wearing. It had two keys entwined with a heart. One key was engraved Cammie and the

other was engraved Zach. I remembered what Zach said when he gave it to me, "I love you, and now you will always

have the key to my heart," he had said. "And you will always have the key to mine," I had answered. The memories were

flooding back to me when I heard footsteps and pulled away from Zach. "Oh, what do we have here?" a man with slicked

black hair said as he walked in. "Oh, Zachary, found yourself a girl didn't you?" the man sneered and snapped his fingers.

"Get these two a seat," he ordered to three men. The men brought in two folding chairs and sat us on them. They retied

our hands to the chair. He waved them off and they walked out, shutting the door behind them. He stepped toward me

and touched my face. "Oh and so precious," he said and I pulled my face away from his grimy hands. He yanked the

necklace off my neck. "Who are you?!" I yelled. "My name is classified but you may call me Crow. That is not a matter at

hand," he answered and glanced at my necklace that was now in his hand. "Aw, Zachary, you Goode's always knew how

to charm the ladies," Crow stepped towards Zach finished, "Even when it isn't your lady to charm," his voice grew cold

and slapped Zach across the face. I was guessing there was some bad history in there. Zach growled as Crow stepped

towards me. "Oh, sweetheart, you wouldn't mind if you tell me where that tape is," Crow's face closened and his long

pointy nose twitched. "I don't know, but what I do know, is that you will never find it," I said reluctantly. "What?!" he

screamed and lifted his arm to strike me but Zach flung his legs out and Crow flew against the wall. "Oh, Zachary, I have

to admit that hurt," Crow slowly walked toward Zach. He dropped the necklace on the floor and pulled a gun out of the

back of his belt. "No!" I screamed. "Kill me instead, please, kill me," I begged. Crow's face looked suprised. Then he

turned to Zach. Zach shook his head and whispered, "No," the Crow sneered and lifted the gun to Zach's head and lifted

his foot over the necklace. "I love you," Zach whispered. Then I heard a bang, the crunching of metal, along with the

crunching of the shattered pieces of my heart.

**Like my cliffy?!!! 10 reviews = next chapter!!!**


	6. Sweet Escape

**So sorry it took so long! Hope this makes up for it!!!**

I looked up and Zach had gotten himself untied and was on top of Crow. Zach's foot was on Crow's neck. "It wasn't his fault! And don't worry

about Kay, you'll be with her soon," Zach said and pushed his foot down. There was a sickening snap and Zach ran over to me and untied me. I

hugged him extremely tight. Zach smirked, "You don't think they could get rid of me that easy, do you?" I wiped my eyes and shook my head,

"Nope, let's get out of here," I said. He grabbed my hand and we ran out the door and into the three men who tied us up. "Oh, hey guys.

Change of plans, Crow said we can go," Zach said. They seemed to think about it for a minute. I was guessing they weren't the brightest crayons

in the box if you know what I mean. They shook there heads. "Ok, so we'll do this the hard way," I said and sprung an attack the biggest guy.

Zach took down the shortest one in seconds and the medium one took a little more. I was struggling with the big guy so Zach walked over and

said, "Here, let me help you with that," and flipped him from behind. "Thanks," I said and we ran down a hallway and peeked around the corner.

"Mist, there are nine guards around right corner. What should we do?" I asked him. **(A/N for any of you that don't know, 'Mist' is Zach's code **

**name)** He looked up and I followed his eyes. An air vent was planted in the ceiling. So he lifted me up and I crawled in first. Then I helped him up

into it. We turned lots of different ways, not sure where we were actually going but we saw some light. There was another vent opening and I

looked through it. "There is a guard directly beneath it," I told Zach. "I got this," Zach said and jumped down landing on top of the guard. He

helped me down and saw a parking lot full of cars. Zach smiled at me and pulled me to a blue truck and kicked open one of the back doors. He

got two wires and hit them together and got the car to start. "You know how to hotwire a car?" I asked him and he just smirked. We drove away

at full speed. "So who is Kay?" I asked him. "Um, she was Crow's fiancé but she was in love with my dad. Even though my dad was already

married and he told her that. But she wouldn't listen. So two days before her wedding with Crow, Kay followed my dad on one of his missions

and got killed. Crow has held that grudge and swore that after he got the key that he would destroy the world. Starting with the girls that any

Goode has cared about. They already got my mom, and you, you . . ." he trailed off. He put his head in his hands. I grabbed his hands and pulled

them away from his face. His eyes were teary and I could barely see the green. This is Zachary Goode with his guard down, with no covers, no

legends. "Zach, that is never gonna happen to us." I said to him. He nodded and put his hands back on the wheel. I kissed him on the cheek and

he turned to me with a smile. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," I answered. We pulled up in the hotel parking lot in about 16 minutes. I got

out of the car and Zach met my hand. I spotted the director in seconds and Zach snuck up behind him. The director turned around. "Thank

goodness," the director said. "Bad news, we have to relocate," the director finished. Zach turned to him and said simply, "Well, duh".

**Did you like it?! 15 reviews = next chapter!!!**


	7. Something Really Stupid

**Sorry it took so long! I have tons of stuff going on!!! Hope you enjoy!!**

We drove to our new hotel. I asked the director why we were still in Florida but he said to stop asking questions. We

went to our rooms for the night.

***  
**?????? POV**  
We knocked on the door and heard a moan and then a click as a door opened. "What is wrong now? It's 11:30 at night!"

"Um, sir, Crow has been terminated," I said. "Uh, such a waste," he said. "What do we do now?" I asked. "Well do we

have their location now?" he asked. "Yes" one of the men answered. He typed in a few things and said, "Interesting,"

smiling evilly. He clapped his hands and said, "I guess we will just have to call in a favor then."

***

**Cammie POV**  
I woke up and Zach met me in the hallway and put his arm around me. We walked to the director's room and knocked on

the door. He was talking away on his phone when he opened the door. "Yes, ok, I will do that. Bye. Yes?" he finished up

and closed the phone. "Um, we wanted to know what we should do today." I said. "Oh, maybe you should go

somewhere crowded like, um, Disney World. Or the dances in Bugle Hall, yes, do that, and that's an order," he finished. I

nodded and we left. Zach's face looked sad as he walked in my room. He sat on my bed and looked glumly at the

calendar I had put up. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head. "What?" I asked again. "I said nothing!" he

screamed at me. "Ok, why are you mad?" I asked. He stood up and put on a jacket. "Where are you going?!" I yelled at

him. "Nowhere," he answered. "Well I'll come with you," I said and walked toward him. "No, your not!" he yelled. "I won't

let you leave without me," I said standing in front of the doorway. "Cammie, move," he said already steaming. I didn't

move. He grabbed my wrist and flipped me onto the bed behind me. I looked up expecting him to be laughing, but he just

walked out and slammed the door. I sat on the bed and started to tear. What had I done? I picked up my cell and called

Grant. "Hello," he said. "Hey, it's me Cam. Um I wanted to know if there was anything that, you know, sets Zach off," I

said still tearred up. "Oh, hey. Why? What happened?" he asked. I explained everything that happened. "Did he do

anything before he got mad?" Grant asked. "He just sat down and stared at my calendar," I said. "Oh no, today's the

third. Wait, did you say Bugle Hall?" he sounded afraid. "Yeah, why?" I asked, he was starting to scare me. "Today, 8

years ago. His parents were killed in Bugle Hall. He can't loose another person he loves. Someone is setting you guys up.

Cam, you have to find him. He's about to do something really stupid."

**Did you like it, hate it, love it? If so, review!! I love the last line for some reason – _"He's about to do something really stupid." _15 reviews = new chapter!!**


	8. My Life, Forever

I dropped the phone. What was he gonna do? Then it hit me. I flew out the door and threw a jacket on. I ran down the

stairs so fast I knocked the bell off the front desk. "Taxi! Taxi!" I screamed and one screeched to a stop in front of me. I

jumped in, "Bugle Hall and step on it!". The cab skated across the pavement. "Stop here!" I screamed and threw $20 in

his lap. I ran out and saw Zach's brown hair, for only a second, and then he dissapeared. I saw black hair, the director's

hair. I sprinted towards the door. I burst in only to see people dancing. Dancing?! I got in the elevator and my heart

started to pound. I haven't had a very good experience in elevators, with last year and Zach's gunshot. Ding! I arrived on

the 4th floor. I searched the empty hallway and saw a door half opened. I looked through the crack and saw Zach. He

had blood dripping off the side of his neck and face. He met my eye and his face hardened. Something told me that he

wasn't happy to see me. He shot me a look that said GET OUT OF HERE. Ouch, that hurt. But I had no time for feelings.

Four men in black surrounded him. "Tell me Zachary. Now," one man yelled and sliced Zach's leg. Zach winced in pain but

didn't say a thing. The man turned around and I saw it was the director. He walked backwards and turned around. He

bent his head down, what was he doing? Oh, no. He looked through the crack and said, "Hello," and threw open the door

and kicked me. I went flying against the railing. I suddenly heard screams and people started flooding out of the building.

I ran back towards the director and kicked him in the gut. The knife flew out of his hand and on to floor. I went for it but

the men tackled me to the floor. My hand reached helplessly for the knife, but I couldn't reach it. One man pulled out his

gun. I was about to close my eyes but I heard a crash. Zach got up and slammed the chair he was tied to on top of the

man. The chair exploded into a million pieces and Zach grabbed the man's gun. The men all got up and I grabbed the

knife. I stood up but three more men ran out of another door. Zach shot one man in the head, a perfect shot. He went to

shoot another but it wouldn't fire. He was out of bullets. "Crap," Zach yelled and all the men ran at him. I ran to help. I

stabbed one guy in the stomach and then in the neck. I looked over at Zach and saw him fighting one to four. I ran at

one guy but he knocked the knife out of my hand. The knife sliced Zach's hand just as he threw a roundhouse kick. The

man was out. Three men left. One guy grabbed the knife off the floor. Then I did something stupid. I ran. Ran down the

flights of stairs into the bottom ballroom where the people had been dancing. It was empty now. Zach had followed me

down, but so had the men. I had and idea. I ran towards the tables of food with a chocolate fountain. "Duck," I yelled to

Zach as I flipped over one of the tables. It squished one of the men. Two more. I ran ran back towards Zach. We stood

back to back and fought the two men. These guys were good. I threw punches and kicks while Zach threw down his and

crashed a chair on top of him. Last one, I thought. I brought out all my rage on him. I spun out of control and snapped his

neck. He fell to the floor. I stood there catching my breath. I turned to Zach. His face was hard. "Are you still mad?" I

asked. "You could have gotten killed. I told you not to come," he spoke demandingly. My eyes filled with tears. I turned to

run but he grabbed my arm. "I didn't say I didn't forgive you, you saved my life. Besides, I can never stay mad at you, I

love you. You are my life, my forever," he said. I turned around and he was smirking. I pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped

me in his arms and whispered, "I'm sorry". "No, I'm sorry," I said. I looked around. We were in the middle of empty Bugle

Hall. "Maybe we should go to the hospital," I said looking at his sliced leg and hand. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We

walked out before the police came. We walked all the way to a hospital. We came up with a cover that we got into a car

crash. "You only have minor injuries," the doctor said as he wrapped up Zach's leg and my stomach, which was still

hurting from the the kick. They bandanged his hand and we put the tab on one of the COC men's credit card. That I stole

before we left. We caught a cab and hopped in. I looked at the driver and it was the cab driver from earlier. "Hey, your

that girl," he said. His name tag said Ben. "Yep, sorry about being so rude earlier, Ben. It was sort of an emergency. Can

you drive us to the Hanton Hotel?" I asked him. He nodded and Zach put his arm around me. I put my head on his

shoulder. We got to the hotel and we hopped out. We walked to my room. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," I said.

He kissed me goodnight and left closing the door and locking it. Which we both know he could break into in 12 seconds. I

collapsed onto my bed. Remembering what happened that day, not caring about what happens tomorrow. Zach loves

me, and I love him. That's all that matters.

**Well, that's the end. But there WILL BE SEQUEL TO THIS!!! OR AS SOME SAY IT THREEQUEL!!! KEEP YOUR EYE OUT FOR THE THIRD ONE!!! I will post when it is out!**


	9. Threquel is Up

_**The Threquel is up! It is called - We Will Be Together! There is aready 4 chapters up... sorry i didnt put it up on this story for so long! plz read the threquel!**_


End file.
